campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Campaigns Wikia talk:Civility
I think this should be common sense, so it's probably wouldn't hurt to have it written down... in case there's a need to call to it.-Y2Keynes 21:28, 22 August 2006 (UTC) How is this going to happen? I agree that civility is important, but how will it be ensured? Right now it seems like half a policy. Are we going to ban people? Is it three strikes and you're out? Or will there be another policy about the punishment for violating policies? I'd love to vote for this, but I'm not sure what I'm voting on. -- Ferguson 00:56, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :I knew something was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it. You're right, it's useless if it doesn't explain how violations are dealt with. --whosawhatsis? 01:30, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::What's your suggestion?--Y2Keynes 02:07, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :::Campaigns Wikia:Three-revert rule/Policy violation amendment. --whosawhatsis? 03:02, 22 September 2006 (UTC) I'm not so comfy with the toothlessness (or more specifically, imagining someone implying that this had teeth when they weren't mentioned explicitly scares me) but more to the point, I don't think it actually explains what civility really is. I don't think it's simply a lack of "personally targeted behavior that causes an atmosphere of greater conflict and stress" I think it involves stuff like appeals to reason and evidence, making your emotional arguments grounded in universals, saying "thank you" and "I'm sorry" when it's appropriate, keeping enough of your ego uninvolved that you recognize when it's approrpiate, giving other people the benefit of the doubt, and on and on and on. In some sense it's the stuff that makes you a fun person to debate against rather than a bore or a meany... And in the meantime the wikipedia link to civility *isn't* about civility (as I just pointed out on it's talk page). - JenniferForUnity 23:52, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Principle vs. Policy It would be fine as a guiding priniciple of behavior but doesn't really hold up as a policy or rule. I'm concerned that there seems to be an explosion of rules right now in the Wikia. Let's keep it to what's absolutely necessary. And if possible explain how the policies are required in order to support the overall mission of the Campaigns Wikia. For instance, in order to have a more intelligent political discussions, it is important that we focus on issues rather than name calling. So, if that becomes a problem, we can have policies on name calling. (Or just point out that the losers in the argument are often the ones who resort to name-calling. :-) ) I'm sorry I haven't been more active recently, but is this necessary now? In the U.S., there are many key elections coming up, I'd rather focus on them than on Wikia policy votes. Given the recent elections in Mexico and other parts of the world, I suspect that there are plenty of real world political issues to keep us busy. --CocoaZen 02:42, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :I think we're all working on our local elections, and I certainly agree that it's annoying to have to deal with these things in October of 2006 given our current national and international situation. :I've changed Civility from a policy proposal to a philosophy. And we'll get through this flood of policy debates and come out the other end a stronger site. Chadlupkes 03:46, 9 October 2006 (UTC)